TE AMO
by LuNa o LuRo OP
Summary: Luffy pelea con Akainu y lo mata por haber herido a su navegante. ¿Luffy sentirá algo por ella? o ¿ella sentirá algo por el?
1. Capítulo 1

**Amigos este fanfic me a estado rondando en la cabeza espero les guste**

**Esto es después del rencuentro**

** "EL ENEMIGO DEL CAPITÁN " **

**Era una tarde tranquila para los sombrero de paja todos hacían las cosas que acostumbraban hacer Luffy estaba sentado en la cabeza del sunny,Nami y Robin tomaban el sol en sus sillas,Sanji mimaba a sus princesas,Ussop y Chopper jugaban en el pasto del barco,Zoro dormia,Franky checaba el barco para ver si le podía hacer mejoras y Brook tocaba su violín. **

**Todos estaban descansando hasta que Franky dijo-oi chicos ¿qué les parece si jugamos a la botella?y Nami respondió-claro yo juego ¿porque no?-y los demás dijeron-claro-hasta que Ussop dijo-oigan ¿dónde está Luffy?-todos se quedaron pensando unos momentos-mmmm...supongo que está en la cabeza del sunny-dijo Nami-si es lo más seguro-dijo Zoro-Nami ¿porque no vas a buscarlo?-dijo Robin Nami se sonrojo un poco lo cual solo pudo notar Robin-emm...claro ya voy-dijo Nami mientras caminaba hacia la parte delantera del barco. **

**Nami iba caminando hacia la cabeza del sunny cuando empezó a escuchar el sonido como de una persona ahogándose-Lu...ffy ¿estás bien?-Nami no obtuvo respursta haci que acelero un poco el paso cuando llego a la cabeza del sunny se asustó mucho al ver que Akainu estaba ahorcando a Luffy-!Luffy¡-ese grito de Nami alerto a los demás y llegaron rápidamente y se sorprendieron al ver a Akainu. **

**Zoro saco rápidamente sus espadas y ataco a Akainu pero no le hizo nada ya que el brazo que le ataco se convirtió en lava-!¿pero qué rayos¡?-dijo Zoro mientras se separaba de Akainu-jajajaja...son muy débiles ninguno de ustedes me impedirá matar al hijo de Dragon-dijo Akainu a la tripulacion-Aaaaggghhh...-alcanzo a decir Luffy mientras seguía siendo ahogado-¡Luffy!-gritaron los sombrero de paja-jajajaja...muere igual que cuando mate al hijo de Gold D. Roger-dijo Akainu-mal...dito-dijo Luffy-¡Luffy!-grito Nami al borde del llanto-Gomu Gomu No...Pistole-dijo Luffy mientras le daba un buen puñetazo en la cara y se liberaba-chicos no se metan en esto-dijo Luffy mientras recuperaba el aliento. **

**Todos se quedaron en shock por lo que dijo Luffy-pero Luffy...-intento decir Nami-¡Nami!-grito Luffy-no quiero que se pongan en peligro por mi culpa-dijo Luffy mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Nami,ella sintio como el rubor subia a sus mejillas-Akainu no quiero que mi barco quede destruido lucharemos en una isla desierta-dijo Luffy-está bien hijo de Dragon-dijo mientras se sentaba-Nami cuál es la siguiente isla-le pregunto Luffy a Nami-mmm...estamos a 20 minutos de la siguiente isla al parecer esta desierta-dijo la navegante mientras revisaba sus mapas-bien-dijo Luffy-Zoro,Sanji cuiden que Akainu no rompa nada-dijo Luffy-si-respondieron los dos. **

**Al llegar a la isla rápidamente Akainu se bajó del barco y se quedó parado en la arena de la playa esperando a Luffy-bien es hora-dijo Luffy-¡SUERTE!-dijeron los demás antes de que se bajara pudo ver como su navegante tenía una cara que demostraba el miedo que sentía Luffy se acercó a ella y le puso su sombrero en la cabeza mientras ponía una de sus sonrisas-no tengas miedo no me pasara nada-le dijo Luffy a Nami,ella sintió como aparecía el rubor en su rostro-si-le dijo ella. **

**Luffy bajo del barco y se acercó a Akainu-está bien empecemos-dijo Luffy mientras se preparaba para el combate y activaba el Gia Secando al mismo tiempo que su piel se ponía de color rojo y despedía vapor-está bien empecemos pero no tendré piedad, te matare igual que como lo hice con Ace-dijo Akainu. Luffy puso una cara de enojo-maldito te arrepentirás de haberle matado-respondió Luffy-comencemos-dijo Akainu mientras empezaba el combate.  
**

**_CONTINUARA... CHICOS DESPUÉS ESCRIBIRÉ LA OTRA PARTE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN REVIEWS HASTA LUEGO_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos aquí esta la segunda parte del fanfic**

**Nota:Esto es después del rencuentro**

** "La furia del capitán y la muerte de Akainu"**

**Luffy bajo del barco y se acercó a Akainu-está bien empecemos-dijo Luffy mientras se preparaba para el combate y activaba el Gia Secando al mismo tiempo que su piel se ponía de color rojo y despedía vapor-está bien empecemos pero no tendré piedad, te matare igual que como lo hice con Ace-dijo Akainu. Luffy puso una cara de enojo-maldito te arrepentirás de haberle matado-respondió Luffy-comencemos-dijo Akainu mientras empezaba el combate.**

**Akainu fue el primero en lanzar un golpe el cual acertó y le saco el aire a Luffy-¡Luffy!-grito la navegante al ver que Luffy por el golpe se puso de rodillas,sin pensarlo un segundo Luffy también lanzo un ataque-¡Busoushoku:Kouka!-grito Luffy mientras su brazo se tornaba de color negro-¡Gomu Gomu No...Jet Pistole!-grito Luffy mientras le daba el golpe en la cara a Akainu-maldito seas hijo de Dragon-dijo Akainu mientras su brazo se convertía en lava.**

**_Mientras en el_****_ barco..._**

**-¡Eso es!-grito Ussop al ver que Luffy había golpeado a Akainu,los demás también estaban felices excepto Zoro y Robin-no se que festejan si esto solo esta comenzando-dijo Zoro-cállate marimo no vez que hay que animar a Luffy-dijo Sanji-¿como me dijiste?-dijo Zoro mientras chocaba la cara con Sanji-MARIMO-dio Sanji-cállate ero-Cook-dijo Zoro-¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS NO VEN QUE HAY QUE ANIMAR A LUFFY!-dijo Nami mientras golpeaba a los dos,pero un grito de dolor los saco de su pelea-¿pero que?...¡Luffy!-grito Nami al mismo tiempo que los demás se quedaban en shock.**

**_Con Luffy y Akainu..._**

**Akainu estaba atacando sin parar a Luffy,mientras el hacia lo que podía para esquivar sus golpes-Gomu Gomu No...Gatoringu-grito Luffy para poder golpear a Akainu cosa que logro mientras Akainu era golpeado por Luffy,el convirtio su bazo en lava y se preparo para acabar de una vez por todas la pelea.**

**Akainu logro separarse de Luffy(con el brazo aun lleno de lava)-acabemos con esto sombrero de paja-dijo Akainu-me parece bien dijo Luffy que ya se le notaba el cansancio que sentía-golpeame con tu ataque mas poderoso-dijo Akainu que empezaba a ir hacia Luffy-(pensamientos de Lufffy)****rayos no me queda mucha fuerza,si uso el Gia Sado y no lo golpeo sera mi fin lo que me queda es golpearlo con la tecnica que hice en mis 2 años de entrenamiento con Raileigh-****penso Luffy mientras se preparaba para lanzar su golpe.**

**Luffy estiro su brazo-¡Busoushoku:Kouka-grito Luffy mientras su brazo se tornaba negro y se seguía estirando-¡Gomu Gomu No...Red Hawk!-grito Luffy mientras a su brazo se le prendía fuego.**

**Antes de que sus puños chocaran Akainu se movió evitando el golpe de Luffy y atravesando con su puño parte de su estomago-¡AAAAGGHHGH!-grito Luffy de dolor al mismo tiempo que escupía sangre.**

**_Mientras en el barco..._**

**Todos se quedaron en shock por ver a Luffy siendo atravesado por Akainu-¡Luffy!grito Nami al mismo tiempo que bajaba corriendo del barco para llegar con Luffy-espera Nami que estas haciendo-grito Chopper-tengo que ayudar a Luffy -dijo Nami mientras seguía corriendo.**

**_Con Luffy y Akainu..._**

**-mal...di...to-dijo Luffy mientras Akainu retiraba su brazo-por fin moriras igual que como lo hizo el hijo de Gold D. Roger-al decir eso Luffy se arrodillo y escupio sangre-¡Luffy!-grito Nami mientras llegaba y lo abrazaba para que no cayera al suelo-Luffy resiste te pondrás bien-dijo Nami con desesperación en su voz-vaya,vaya...la navegante a salido a defender a su capitán dijo Akainu-Akainu...déjala...esto es entre...tu y yo-dijo como pudo Luffy-no lo creo tambien la matare junto a ti-dijo mientras su brazo se llenaba de lava-muere-dijo Akainu mientras lanzaba su puño a toda velocidad hacia Luffy.**

**Pero no lo recibió ya que Nami se interpuso y le golpeo el brazo-¡Nami!-grito Luffy mientras veía como caía al suelo por el golpe de Akainu-jajajaja tu navegante no resistio ese simple golpe en el brazo hasta quedo inconsciente es una idiota-dijo Akainu,pero Luffy no le hacia caso ya que solo estaba viendo a su navegante tirada en el suelo con los ojos trabados,Luffy sintio unas enormes ganas de matar a golpes a Akainu por haber golpeado a Nami-maldito seas Akainu-dijo Luffy mientras se levantaba y le ensaeñaba una mirada con total furia-¿pero que?-sijo Akainu antes de ser mandado a volar por un golpe de Luffy.**

**-maldito seas sombrero de paja-dijo Akainu mientras se preparaba para atacar pero no pudo hacer nada por que Luffy activo el Gia Secando y con el poder y la velocidad lo estaba atacando sin piedad-maldito Akainu,muere-dijo Luffy mientras golpeaba a Akainu.**

**-acabare contigo con este ataque-dijo Luffy mientras saltaba muy alto-¡Gia Sado!-grito Luffy mientras su brazo derecho se inflaba-¡Busoshoku:Kouka!-dijo Luffy mientras su brazo gigante se tornaba de color negro-muere Akainu ¡Gomu Gomu No Elefant Gun!-grito Luffy mientras su brazo se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia Akainu-no...-dijo Akainu mientras recibía completamente el golpe.**

**Cuando Luffy regreso su brazo a la normalidad quedo un cráter muy grande con el cuerpo muerto y lleno de sangre de Akainu,y el se quedo parado alado del crater con la sombra de su pelo cubriéndole los ojos.**

**Todos los sombrero de paja llegaron al campo de batalla y al ver el cuerpo se Nami tirado en el suelo se sorprendieron y mas al ver el abdomen de Luffy lleno de sangre por la herida que le habia hecho Akainu y el cuerpo de Akainu muerto y lleno de sangre al fondo del crater.**

-Luffy-gritaron todos al verlo hay parado-Chopper revisarlos-dijo Zoro-enseguida-respondió el pequeño renito-mmm...Nami no sufrió gran daño,solo tiene una pequeña quemadura en el brazo y esta inconsciente-dijo Chopper y entonces Luffy cayo de espaldas al piso-¡Luffy! resiste-dijo Chopper mientras corría a revisar a Luffy-o no esto es malo-dijo Chopper mientras revisaba a Luffy-¿que pasa Chopper?-pregunto Zoro-Luffy a perdido mucha sangre y esta inconsciente si no lo ayudo ahora mismo pude morir-dijo Chopper mientras lloraba-esto esta muy mal hay que ayudar rápido a Luffy-san-dijo Brook-si tienes razón yo lo llevare al barco vamos rápido dijo Sanji mientras lo cargaba-¡SI!-respondieron los demás mientras se dirigían al barco.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACIÓN **

**DEJEN REVIEWS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO **

**HASTA LUEGO **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola esta es la continuación de mi fic espero les guste**

**Nota:Esto es después del rencuentro**

** "La desgracia de la tripulación"  
**

**-Luffy-gritaron todos al verlo hay parado-Chopper revisarlos-dijo Zoro-enseguida-respondió el pequeño renito-mmm...Nami no sufrió gran daño,solo tiene una pequeña quemadura en el brazo y esta inconsciente-dijo Chopper y entonces Luffy cayo de espaldas al piso-¡Luffy! resiste-dijo Chopper mientras corría a revisar a Luffy-o no esto es malo-dijo Chopper mientras revisaba a Luffy-¿que pasa Chopper?-pregunto Zoro-Luffy a perdido mucha sangre y esta inconsciente si no lo ayudo ahora mismo pude morir-dijo Chopper mientras lloraba-esto esta muy mal hay que ayudar rápido a Luffy-san-dijo Brook-si tienes razón yo lo llevare al barco vamos rápido dijo Sanji mientras lo cargaba-¡SI!-respondieron los demás mientras se dirigían al barco.**

_**Ya en el**__** sunny...**_

**-Tengo que ayudar a Luffy esta muy grave-dijo Chopper mientras metía a Luffy a la enfermería y se metía el-esperemos lo mejor-dijo Robin mientras se sentaba en su típica silla ****_y se ponía a leer-creo que dejare a Nami-sawn aquí-dijo Sanji._**

**Todos esperaban noticias de Luffy mientras a Ussop se le veía distraído-te pasa algo Ussop-pregunto Sanji-si,lo que pasa es que me pregunto que le paso a Luffy...bueno el nunca habia matado a nadie y a Akainu le mato sin piedad-dijo Ussop mientras todos recordaban lo susedido en la batalla despues de que Nami se desmallara.**

**_Flash back:_**

_**-mal...di...to-dijo Luffy mientras Akainu retiraba su brazo-por fin moriras igual que como lo hizo el hijo de Gold D. Roger-al decir eso Luffy se arrodillo y escupio sangre-¡Luffy!-grito Nami mientras llegaba y lo abrazaba para que no cayera al suelo-Luffy resiste te pondrás bien-dijo Nami con desesperación en su voz-vaya,vaya...la navegante a salido a defender a su capitán dijo Akainu-Akainu...déjala...esto es entre...tu y yo-dijo como pudo Luffy-no lo creo tambien la matare junto a ti-dijo mientras su brazo se llenaba de lava-muere-dijo Akainu mientras lanzaba su puño a toda velocidad hacia Luffy.**_

_**Pero no lo recibió ya que Nami se interpuso y le golpeo el brazo-¡Nami!-grito Luffy mientras veía como caía al suelo por el golpe de Akainu-jajajaja tu navegante no resistio ese simple golpe en el brazo hasta quedo inconsciente es una idiota-dijo Akainu,pero Luffy no le hacia caso ya que solo estaba viendo a su navegante tirada en el suelo con los ojos trabados,Luffy sintio unas enormes ganas de matar a golpes a Akainu por haber golpeado a Nami-maldito seas Akainu-dijo Luffy mientras se levantaba y le ensaeñaba una mirada con total furia-¿pero que?-sijo Akainu antes de ser mandado a volar por un golpe de Luffy.**_

_**-maldito seas sombrero de paja-dijo Akainu mientras se preparaba para atacar pero no pudo hacer nada por que Luffy activo el Gia Secando y con el poder y la velocidad lo estaba atacando sin piedad-maldito Akainu,muere-dijo Luffy mientras golpeaba a Akainu.**_

_**-acabare contigo con este ataque-dijo Luffy mientras saltaba muy alto-¡Gia Sado!-grito Luffy mientras su brazo derecho se inflaba-¡Busoshoku:Kouka!-dijo Luffy mientras su brazo gigante se tornaba de color negro-muere Akainu ¡Gomu Gomu No Elefant Gun!-grito Luffy mientras su brazo se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia Akainu-no...-dijo Akainu mientras recibía completamente el golpe.**_

_**Cuando Luffy regreso su brazo a la normalidad quedo un cráter muy grande con el cuerpo muerto y lleno de sangre de Akainu,y el se quedo parado alado del crater con la sombra de su pelo cubriéndole los ojos.**_

Fin del flash back-

**-Luffy enfureció porque Akainu le hizo daño a Nami-dijo Zoro-¿creen que Luffy sienta algo por Nami?-pregunto Ussop-mmmm...no solo el recuerdan que Nami salto del barco para ir con el cuando Akainu le hizo esa herida-dijo** Robin.

**-Luffy...-dijo la aun inconciente Nami,los demas guardaron silencio para poder oir que mas podria decir-no...por favor...resiste...Luffy-dijo la aun inconciente Nami mientras sus lagrimas rodaban pór sus mejillas.**

**_Mientras en el sueño de Nami:_**

**_Nota:esto es narrado por Nami-_**

-¡Luffy!-grite con terror al ver que Akainu le habia hecho daño,sin dudarlo salte del sunny para ir con el y poder ayudarle-¡Luffy resiste!-le grite mientras lo abrazaba para que no cayera al suelo-muere...-fue lo que escuche de Akainu antes de ver que su puño se dirija hacia mi y todo mi mundo se volvió negro.

**_-¡No!-grite mientras me sentaba en el piso del sunny y me daba cuenta que estaba llorando-Nami ¿estas bien?-me pregunto Robin al mismo tiempo que me envolvía en un abrazo maternal-sinif...si...snif...estoy bien-le conteste mientras me tranquilizaba._**

**Narración normal:**

**-¿Donde esta Luffy?-pregunto Nami ya mas tranquila-el esta en la enfermería ¿y esta bien?-pregunto con curiosidad Nami-el esta muy grave,en la batalla perdió mucha sangre-dijo Robin-¿y donde esta Akainu?-pregunto Nami mientras volteaba a todos lados buscándole el esta muerto...-dijo Sanji.**

Nami se sorprendió al saber eso-¿Zoro fuiste tu?-pregunto Nami-no fui yo,fue Luffy al ver que Akainu te dejo inconsciente enfureció y le mato-dijo Zoro,Nami se sorprendio por lo que Zoro le dijo pero se sorprendio mas porque Luffy mato a Akainu porque le hizo daño a ella,eso hizo que se sonrojara notablemente.

**Robin noto el sonrojo de Nami-(pensamientos de Robin)-¿Nami estará enamorada de Luffy?debe ser lo mas probable sino entonces porque se sonrojo,deberé averiguar pór mi cuenta-**

De pronto todos guardaron silencio al ver salir de la enfermería Chopper llorando-Chopper ¿como esta Luffy?-pregunto Nami-esta mu grave le tuve que operar ya que la herida era bastante grande y no paraba de sangrar,ahora Luffy esta descansando si logra recuperarse en unas 2 semanas estará como nuevo pero Luffy solo tiene una oportunidad entre cien de sobrevivir.

**Todos se quedaron sin aliento al oír eso y a la que mas se le veía afectada fue a Nami,tanta fue su impresión que se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas-no...porque-dijo Nami mientras comenzaba a llorar.**

**CONTINUARA...**

**CHICOS HASTA AQUÍ LA PARTE 3 DEL FANFIC DEJEN SUS REVIEWS **

**HASTA LUEGO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHICOS HOLA ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO EL FANFIC  
BUENO EMPECEMOS CON LA PARTE 4**

NOTA:Esto es después del rencuentro

"Luffy despierta y los sentimientos de la navegante"

**Todos se quedaron sin aliento al oír eso y a la que mas se le veía afectada fue a Nami,tanta fue su impresión que se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas-no...porque-dijo Nami mientras comenzaba a llorar.**

**-Tranquila Nami se que Luffy saldrá de esta-dijo Ussop que también estaba llorando por su amigo-si Nami,bueno también les iba a decir que hay que hacerle guardia a Luffy-dijo Chopper-bueno,yo seré la primera-dijo Nami-yo seré el segundo-dijo Zoro-yo el tercero-dijo Ussop-yo seré la cuarta-dijo Robin-yo el quinto-dijo Sanji-bueno entonces yo seré el sexto-dijo Brock (nota del autor: e dejado muy olvidado al pobre de Brock pero ya haré que hable mas)-entonces,ya esta decidido-dijo Chopper-espera,Chopper ¿entonces que vas a hacer tu?-pregunto Ussop-yo estaré yendo cada media hora para revisar a Luffy y darle sus medicamentos haci que no piensen que me quedare sin turno-dijo Chopper.**

**Haci ya decididos los turnos empezaron a cuidar a Luffy,paso el tiempo y ya se iban a hacer 3 semanas de que Luffy estaba dormido.**

-Vamos Luffy despierta por favor-dijo suplicante Nami mientras le agarraba la mano a Luffy-tienes que despertar-dijo Nami mientras observaba a Luffy-despierta por favor,despierta,no puedes morir porque yo te amo y no se que haría si mueres-dijo Nami mientras recargaba su cabeza en la cama mientras lloraba y se quedaba dormida.

**Después de un rato Luffy despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Nami recargada en la cama donde se encontraba acostado,Luffy le acaricio su cabello color naranja-(pensamientos de Luffy)como me gusta el cabello de Nami,y bueno siempre e considerado bonita a Nami y no solo eso yo la amo...pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo-pero Luffy salio de sus pensamientos ya que Nami despertó-¡Luffy!-grito Nami al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba a abrazarlo-ya despertaste-dijo Nami mientras lo abrazaba-si Nami ya estoy bien-dijo Luffy mientras le correspondía el abrazo.**

**En ese momento Nami se dio cuenta de que Luffy le correspondió el abrazo y se sonrojo al igual que Luffy-(pensamiento de Luffy)Nami me esta abrazando quisiera decirle lo que siento,pero y si me dice que no,pero bueno me arriesgare aunque mejor la besare haci por lo menos si me dice que no la podre haber besado-pensó Luffy mientras se separaba un poco de Nami para mirarla a los ojos.**

**Luffy pudo notar que Nami estaba sonrojada-Nami por favor perdóname-dijo Luffy-porque Luff...-Nami no pudo terminar ya que Luffy la estaba besando y Nami gustosamente le correspondió el beso pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luffy.**

Estuvieron besándose hasta que sus pulmones suplicaron aire,y se tuvieron que separar-Nami antes que nada quiero decirte que te amo encerio-dijo Luffy-Luffy yo también te amo-dijo Nami mientras lo volvía a besar a Luffy.

Luffy sabia que lo que le dijo Nami era cierto y el nunca dejaría que le volvieran a dañara.

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA LA OTRA PARTE Y PIENSO DAR ESTE FIC COMO TERMINADO Y EMPEZAR OTRO PERO SI QUIEREN SABER COMO REACCIONARÍAN LOS DEMÁS DÍGANME EN LOS REVIEWS Y SI NO DICEN NADA COMENZARE CON OTRA HISTORIA **

**HASTA LUEGO**


End file.
